1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1,5-epoxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins as described further below. The benzazepins are useful as anti-ulcer agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several benzazepin compounds have been previously described which have a variety of biological activities. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,207 describes 1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins, particularly the 1-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-6-chloro-7,8-dihydroxy derivatives, which are antihypertensive agents by virtue of their renal vasodilating activity.
J. Med. Chem. 23, 975 (1980) describes compounds such as 1-phenyl-7,8-dihydroxy-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins which are agonists of dopamine receptors and 6-phenylthio-7,8-dihydroxy-3-methyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins which are dopamine receptor antagonists and neuroleptics.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,393,192 discloses that certain 7,8-disubstituted-3-methyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins, such as the 7,8-dimethoxy derivatives, are useful as antipsychotic agents.
A series of 2,2-dimethyl-7,8-disubstituted-1-phenyl-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepin s, such as the 7,8-dimethoxy derivatives, have been reported in J. Heterocyclic Chem. 16, 1525 (1979) to have anti-arrhythmic activity and are thus useful as cardiovascular agents. The phenyl may optionally be substituted.
Finally, J. Med. Chem. 22, 455 (1979) describes 1,5-methano-3-substituted-2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins which have very weak or no analgesic activity.
None of the 2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-1H-3-benzazepins of the prior art discussed above are reported to have anti-ulcer activity, and none of these compounds have a 1,5-epoxy substituent.